The Hunid
Demonym: Hunid The Hunid are a resourceful human nation found in East Thel and West Thel. The people are divided into two civilizations, known as the Hunid of either corresponding Thel, due to Redsalt Pass, the desert separation between East Thel and West Thel. The Citadels are Losari in West Thel and Mhomel in East Thel. Among the various exports of the Hunid, those that are most sought after and valuable are Hunid blades and fabric dyed with the color known as Hunid Purple. Hunid blades are very well made. The folding process is repeated many many times resulting in a very pure blade with minimal stresses. An annealing process specific to the Hunid causes the metal to be able to create a more durable blade. Weapons made with Hunid blades are very valuable for their ability to withstand combat and improved sharpness, and therefore, cutting capability. There are many, however, who argue that Yazaka blades are superior. Hunid Purple is a dye originating from a species of large sea snails found along the southeastern border of Merethyl within the shallows surrounding the shore. These snails, known as Rock Snails, use the ink, which is combined with thick mucus when secreted, to slow prey escape or as a distraction mechanism upon attack. Rotha, the port city, serves as a hub of trade and shipment of these snails. Therefore, the dye can be extracted by the snails either by "milking" the snails - prodding them until they secrete the ink, or by simply destroying the snail and cutting the gland from the creature. This secretion is an effective dye and the purple color that results is termed, "Hunid Purple". It is an expensive dye for its laborious extraction methods and marks the fabric it touches with wealth and honor. History: The Hunid arrived from on the southern border of Merethyl originally at the end of the 1st Century. A large group of people, ethnically of fair skin and brown hair grew an increasing distaste toward the many darker-skinned humans in Brestad. This growing group began to be hostile toward those of varying skin colors or even simply hair colors. Those with blonde hair were particularly ostracized as they were greatly in the minority. This group of humans who sided together in the racism were very shunned by the rest of the population in Brestad and Norrhal. Collectively they left the east and traveled by boat southward. Eventually they landed on Leira and found it to be inhabited by many Gnomes and Halflings. They decided to continue on until eventually settling the southwest coast of Merethyl. They named these two large forests West and East Thel (Thel meaning "sister" in elven). Presently the structural thought throughout West and East Thel of racism has passed, but not wholly for many who see themselves as more pure than those of other races. The current Lord of Mhomel has addressed racism in great detail in the last few years and attempted to curb the racial animosity within East Thel. Feast of the Reception: a celebration of magic by the wood elves, by all humans, celebrated at varying times. The Ciyobetans, Felcaryn, and Tacuarembo in the first week of Titus, while the Windfolk celebrate it simply on the last full moon of Genevieve. The Hunid celebrate it on the first new moon of Titus. This is commonly celebrated by a simple feast and an honoring of those magic users in town, usually healers, priests, or otherwise helpful folk. Bestowal: Much of the trade and commerce for the Hunid economy is from Hunid Purple, produced by the Rock Snails along the southeastern shore of Merethyl. Bestowal is a festival celebrating the season of procreation of the snails, which occurs during the month of Rolen. The Festival is celebrated on the 8th and 9th days of the fourth week of Rolen. The people dress in Hunid Purple apparel and sing and praise the Gods. Tall poles are mounted around city squares and public areas with many colored ribbons tied to top, as children dance and play they pull on the ribbons and wrap them tightly around the pole.